phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pretty pink123
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Forum:Monthly Quote Nominations page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 12:07, June 26, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Resizing pictures Just a quick tip: When you want to show a picture at a smaller size, you don't have to re-upload it at that size. You can add a resize command after the picture. For example, File:HanumanMan.jpg can be displayed at about half size by typing in ' '. I have updated your picture nominations with the original larger files. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Picture formats and names To help the wiki out, please upload pictures in the .jpg format. As long as your screenshot was high quality to begin with, you won't see much difference between .jpg and .png, but .jpg will load much quicker. Also, please name the files so that it describes what the picture is about. For example, "Shot0387.png" would look better if it was something like "Really Big Art Supplies.png". I can make changes to files, but if people get in the habit of using the right file type and file name in the first place, it's less work. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:37, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, Prettypink. :) PhineasxIsabella 00:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hi Pretty pink123 I saw a picture from you about the 2 Candaces Its really Tight and Happy Halloween.Michelpacheo1(PNF TALK)October 31 2010 15:40 :Happy Halloween also, and thank you for the compliment, if it is one.—'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 22:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) HOW DID YOU DO THAT. Hello In you file I saw that you made a poll how did you do that?and is it in the templates?Michelpacheo1 21:44, November 29, 2010 (UTC)ok Hello! Hello! My name is Bunnyboo50, but referred as Bunnyboo by most users. I am sort of new to this wiki, and I'm trying to make friends. Would you like to be my friend, and I also support Phinbella. Please write back, Bunnyboo50 Nice! Your just as sweet as Isabella. Thank you, and Pretty pink, is a cute name as well! Do you support other shippings? Awesome! I also adore those couples! It's simply adorable as flowers, don't you think? And it's true, that I don't Isabella + Baijeet either. But I like you Pretty pink123, your a nice person. Merry Christmas! Merry christmas, Pretty pink123! I enjoy christmas, being family and friends and ''presents! ''Well, when your in High School sometimes, parents will mostly give you clothes, but I got an iPod and a Nintendo DSi and a few video games. What did you get? Bunnyboo50 Rollercoaster:The Musical Well,it's good for me to talk about the new episodes while listening to my favorite country music.It premiers on January 28